Tiga Cinta
by aniranzracz
Summary: Tidak ada yang menyukai cinta segitiga. Tapi, mau tidak mau, cinta segitiga bisa menyerang siapapun, dimanapun, dan kapanpun, kan? -Scorp-Rose-Lils/New MultiChapter from aniranzracz :D Mind to RnR? -Chapter 1 dirombak- LittleDraMione !
1. Chapter 1

**Tiga Cinta**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Tiga Cinta © aniranzracz

_Chapter 1_

Chapter ini untuk kalian semua yang udah baca chapter satu yang belum dirombak :D hehe**. P.S: ini dirombak habis-habisan, sih.**

**a/n**: 1. Sepertinya yang jadi Kepala Auror itu Harry, tapi demi kepentingan cerita*plak*Dawlish yang jadi Kepala Auror, Harry jadi Kepala Auror... entah berapa tahun lagi*plak*

2. Lily, Rose, Scorpius 5 tahun. Al 6 tahun. James 7 tahun.

"Aku sudah menargetkan anak-anakku masuk di Gryffindor," kata Harry sambil tersenyum, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Ginny erat. "Yah, aku di Gryffindor, Ginny di Gryffindor. Kedua orangtuaku di Gryffindor, dan seluruh keluarga Ginny di Gryffindor juga."

"Jadi? Kalau mereka ada di Slytherin, bagaimana?" pancing Draco sambil menyeringai. Seringaian itu tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak ia masih kecil hingga sekarang. "Dulu, _Daily Prophet _sempat mengabarkan bahwa kau pernah dibujuk oleh Topi Seleksi untuk masuk di Slytherin, tapi kau menolak."

"Sial," tanggap Harry. Ron—yang juga ada di sana—tertawa. Harry melanjutkan, "Aku tak tahu mereka dapat kabar dari mana tentang itu. Tapi, ya, mereka betul. Aku pernah dipaksa oleh Topi Seleksi supaya masuk di Slytherin."

"Jadi? Kalau ada salah satu atau malah ketiga-tiga anakmu masuk Slytherin, bagaimana?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Toh mereka masuk Slytherin karena sifat mereka menurun dariku," kata Harry. "Tapi menurutku, sifat-sifat Slytherin-ku sudah hilang sejak jiwa Voldemort hilang dari diriku sendiri. Jadi, anakku tidak mungkin masuk Slytherin."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Harry," kata Astoria—seperti mewakili Draco—sambil tertawa kecil. "Jika kulihat dari fisik dan sifat serta sikapmu, Albus sangat mirip denganmu. Mungkin dia masuk Slytherin?"

"Tak apa-apa," kata Ginny sambil tersenyum. "Aku tak mau memusingkan mereka masuk asrama manapun. Aku menyerahkan urusan itu pada Topi Seleksi, dan aku percaya Topi Seleksi bisa memberikan yang terbaik."

"Bagaimana... kalau Topi Seleksi sudah menentukan yang terbaik untuk anakmu, tapi anakmu sendiri membantah keputusan itu?" pancing Draco lagi. "Seperti Harry? Dia sudah ditentukan di Slytherin, tapi dia ngotot di Gryffindor. Bagaimana itu, Gin?"

"Aku percaya anak-anakku tidak ada yang sebandel Harry," tanggap Ginny santai, sekaligus lucu. Tanggapannya itu membuat Ron, Hermione, Draco, dan Astoria tertawa. Tidak dengan Harry yang mengernyit.

"Kaubilang aku bandel, Gin?" tanya Harry memastikan. "Aku tetap suamimu walaupun aku bandel, kan?"

"_Yes, Honey_," kata Ginny sambil tersenyum, ia tidak ingin suaminya ngambek lagi hanya gara-gara masalah sepele seperti itu. Yeah, Harry adalah orang yang sensitif. "Mau kau baik, jahat, kejam, atau bandel seperti yang kaubilang tadi, kau tetap suamiku."

"Kalau anakku, mereka harus di Gryffindor jika ingin mendapat warisan," kata Ron, mengembalikan topik pembicaraan.

Hermione langsung memukul lengan Ron, mengabaikan tawa yang semakin keras dari Draco, Harry, Ginny, dan Astoria. "Mereka bisa di mana saja, Ron! Jangan membuat mereka tertekan hanya karena itu!"

Ron mengusap-usap lengannya yang dipukul oleh Hermione. "Ya! Ya! Terserahlah!"

Setelah tawanya mereda, Ginny bertanya pada Astoria dan Draco. "Bagaimana dengan Scorpius? Apakah kalian akan memaksa dia ada di Slytherin? Seperti kalian? Atau kalian akan membiarkan dia masuk asrama manapun sesuai sifatnya?"

"Sepertinya pilihan yang terakhir," kata Draco dan Astoria berbarengan.

"Kalian kompak sekali," komentar Hermione sambil tersenyum menatap kecocokan antara pasangan Malfoy muda di depannya ini.

Keluarga Potter, dan Weasley, saat itu memang sedang bertamu ke rumah keluarga Malfoy. Malfoy Manor yang megah. Well, sebenarnya yang hadir saat itu tidak hanya orangtua-orangtua saja, anak-anak juga ada—kecuali Hugo—tetapi Al, James, Lily, dan Rose sedang asyik bermain di ruang bermain khusus milik Scorpius, sambil diawasi oleh Sprinkle—salah satu Peri-rumah di keluarga Malfoy.

Ruang bermain khusus milik Scorpius, memiliki banyak mainan—baik mainan _Muggle _seperti robot-robotan atau mainan sihir seperti tongkat sihir mainan. Ruang itu didominasi oleh warna hijau tua—khas Slytherin—yang merupakan warna kesukaan Draco dan Astoria. Scorpius juga suka warna itu, karena ia sudah dikenalkan dengan warna itu sejak ia masih berupa bayi.

Ia bahkan mempunyai kamar dengan _wallpaper _hijau, _bed cover _hijau, dan atribut-atribut lain yang berwarna hijau sejak bayi. Yang memilihkan semua barang itu tentu saja adalah Ibu tercinta, Astoria Malfoy.

Dan biasanya, ruang bermain itu kosong. Kadang-kadang saja Scorpius bermain di dalamnya—bersama Sprinkle—tapi kali ini ruang bermain itu penuh dan sangat ramai. Seharusnya, tidak usah memakai kata 'sangat' sebelum kata 'ramai' karena yang mengisi ruangan itu sekarang hanyalah 6 makhluk saja, tapi itu sungguhan. Sebuah ruangan jika James ada di dalamnya, terasa seribu kali lebih gaduh dari seharusnya. Apalagi jika James sudah bergabung dengan Fred Jr. yang nakalnya sudah sama-sama keterlaluan.

Jika suatu toilet meledak, dan mereka berdua mengaku tidak melakukan itu—meledakkan toilet—sambil memasang wajah-wajah paling manis dan tak bersalah di antara beberapa wajah lainnya, jangan tertipu dulu. Bisa saja wajah Al yang paling mencurigakan, tapi 'garong' sebenarnya adalah James dan Fred Jr.

Yah, kembali lagi ke ruang bermain milik Scorpius. Ruang bermain Malfoy Manor sekarang sangat ramai. Lily—putri bungsu Harry dan Ginny Potter—sedang asyik bermain bersama Rose—putri sulung Ron dan Hermione Weasley. Sprinkle—Peri-rumah keluarga Malfoy—tertidur di pojok ruangan. Dan sementara itu, Al dan James—putra Harry dan Ginny—sedang mengganggu Scorpius yang asyik bermain tongkat sihir mainan.

Scorpius menyihir sebuah bebek-bebekan dari tongkat sihir mainan tersebut. Al dan James segera mengambil bebek-bebekan itu.

"Scorpius, kalau kamu mau, James bisa membawakan Scorpius bebek-bebekan yang lebih besar dari hasil sihiran Scorpius itu, lho!" seru James antusias, disambut dengan anggukan dari Al. Scorpius hanya diam dan tetap melambai-lambaikan tongkatnya.

"Ini dihancurkan saja!" seru James lagi sambil menunjuk bebek-bebekan. Lalu, tanpa dikomando, James menginjak bebek-bebekan yang ternyata bisa mengeluarkan suara itu. Al langsung mengikuti tingkah nakal James.

Scorpius hanya diam melihat James dan Al yang asyik menginjak-injak bebek-bebekan hasil sihirannya. Yeah, untuk apa protes, toh Scorpie bisa menyihir bebek-bebek lain, pikir Scorpius.

Scorpius lalu menyihir bebek-bebekan lainnya.

Melihat Scorpius menyihir bebek-bebekan lewat tongkat sihirnya dan bebek-bebekan yang sudah ia injak bersama Al tadi sudah gepeng, James langsung bersemangat. "Al! Banyak bebek busuk untuk diinjak!"

Mereka berdua menginjak-injak lagi bebek-bebekan yang sudah disihir oleh Scorpius lewat tongkat sihir mainannya.

Begitu terus, sampai akhirnya...

"_Brownies _datang, Anak-anak, Master Scorpius," ujar Peri-rumah perempuan tua yang murah senyum. Namanya Alania. "Silakan dimakan, Alania pergi dulu, membangunkan Sprinkle."

Al dan James segera menyerbu _brownies_—kue bantet Muggle—yang ditaruh oleh Alania di sebuah meja plastik hijau. "Enak! Ini kue _Muggle_, ya? Mum dan Dad tidak pernah membelikan Al atau memasakkan Al kue seperti ini!" seru Al.

"Jangan norak, Al!" seru James sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Al sambil mencomot _brownies_. Ia masih bisa mengatakan sesuatu walaupun mulutnya penuh dengan _brownies_—jelas, karena satu kue langsung ia kunyah—dan tangannya belepotan cokelat. "James malu main sama Al kalau Al norak!"

Scorpius—yang menyadari kalau Al dan James sudah asyik menyerbu _brownies _dan lupa akan bebek-bebek sihiran Scorpius—langsung berjalan keluar, meninggalkan tongkat sihir mainannya. Ia hendak pergi ke kamar dan bermain di sana saja. Well, ia tidak suka diganggun. Lagipula, di kamar itu juga ada robot-robotan kesukaannya.

Lily melihat Scorpius yang berjalan keluar ruang bermain di tengah-tengah kesibukannya bermain boneka bersama Rose. Kasihan Scorpius, pikir Lily.

"Kenapa, Lils? Bosan main boneka, ya?" tanya Rose. "Lily mau _brownies_?"

Lily menggeleng. "Enggak. Ngomong-ngomong, kasihan Scorpius, ya!"

Rose mengangguk. "James dan Al memang nakal. James dan Al suka sekali mengganggu Scorpius yang asyik main sendirian."

"Scorpius juga salah," komentar Lily. "Scorpius gak mau ngelawan Al dan James, sih!"

"Ngelawan-ngelawan itu gak baik lho, Lils," tanggap Rose. "Lebih baik Scorpius bilang aja keUncle Draco sama Aunt Astoria, atau sekalian Uncle Harry sama Aunt Ginny!"

"Ih! Lily gak suka! Masa ngelapor-ngelapor gitu, sih?" protes Lily.

Belum sempat Rose membuka mulut untuk menanggapi protesan Lily, Lily sudah memotong Rose lagi. "Rose, mau gak kita ikut ke kamar Scorpius? Kasihan lho, Scorpius main sendirian."

Rose berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk. "Ayo."

Dua gadis kecil ini pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang bermain, meninggalkan James yang masih menceramahi Al tentang kenorakan sambil menghabiskan kue _brownies_ dan tidak menyadari kalau tiga orang lain sudah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Scorpius duduk di atas karpet sambil memainkan robot-robotannya ketika Lily dan Rose masuk ke kamar Scorpius. Yeah, mereka berdua—gadis cantik ini—gampang masuk ke dalam kamar Scorpius karena Scorpius sendiri tidak pernah menutup pintu kamarnya, bahkan ketika malam—malam-malam Scorpius tidak berani tidur sendiri, sehingga ia tidur di kamar orangtuanya.

Scorpius tidak pernah menutup pintu kamarnya karena ia—yang masih belum tinggi—belum mampu meraih gagang pintu kamarnya dan tentunya tidak bisa membuka pintu itu selain jika dibantu. Dan Scorpius terlalu malas untuk memanggil salah satu Peri-rumah atau ibunya sendiri. Jadi, agar tidak repot, ia buka saja pintu kamarnya itu.

"Lily sama Rose mau apa ke kamar Scorpie?" tanya Scorpius.

"Mau temenin Scorpie," jawab Lily. "Kasian Scorpie main sendirian dan digangguin sama Al dan James."

Wajah Scorpius—yang awalnya biasa dan tidak bersemangat—langsung sumringah, senang karena mendapatkan teman walaupun teman-temannya itu lebih senang bermain boneka daripada bermain robot-robotan. "Ayo duduk sini!"

Lily dan Rose pun duduk di karpet, mengikuti Scorpius. Mereka bertiga membentuk formasi lingkaran agar dapat bermain dengan enak.

Seperti yang dipikirkan sebelumnya, Lily dan Rose asyik bermain boneka, sementara Scorpius bermain robot-robotan miliknya. Masing-masing asyik dengan mainannya sendiri.

Bosan bermain robot-robotan, Scorpius mengawali pembicaraan, "Kalian berdua suka main apa?"

Rose mengangkat alis. "Rose suka main boneka," kata Rose. "Tapi Rose lebih suka membaca buku-buku punya Mum."

Scorpius tertarik. "Wah... Rose sudah bisa membaca?"

Rose mengangguk semangat.

"Scorpie... juga pingin baca buku dan suka membaca kayak Rose," kata Scorpius. "Tapi Scorpie gak tahu membaca."

"Nanti Rose ajarin membaca deh!"

Mereka berdua—Rose sambil memainkan bonekanya—akhirnya berbicara segala sesuatu tentang buku yang mereka tahu. Mulai dari buku-buku yang sering dibacakan oleh orangtua mereka sebelum tidur sampai buku-buku pengetahuan yang selalu Rose baca jika Rose tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa.

"Buku kesukaan Rose itu banyak..."

Lily, yang sedikit kesal karena ia tidak suka membaca buku dan sama sekali tidak niat belajar membaca, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Lily, Al, James, dan Fred sering main Quidditch di halaman The Burrow."

Tak diduga, Scorpius ternyata lebih tertarik pada Quidditch daripada dengan minatnya membaca. "Scorpie suka Quidditch!"

Lily tersenyum senang, senang karena akhirnya topik pembicaraan beralih ke topik kesukaannya dan ia bisa ikut berbincang tentang hal itu. "Lily juga suka. Al, James, dan Fred juga suka!"

Kali ini Rose yang kesal karena tidak mengerti topik pembicaraan. Rose hanya memainkan bonekanya dan mendengar

"Lily mau jadi apa?" tanya Scorpius.

"Lily mau jadi Chaser. Kalau Scorpius?"

"Scorpie mau jadi Seeker, seperti Dad," kata Scorpius. "Kalau hari libur, biasanya Scorpie diajak terbang pakai sapu besar punya Dad. Kalau hari masuk, Dad masuk kerja, Scorpie terbang sendiri pakai sapu kecil. Scorpie main sama Sprinkle."

"Sprinkle bisa main Quidditch?" tanya Lily, tidak menyangka kalau salah satu Peri-rumah di keluarga Malfoy itu bisa main Quiddtich.

"Tidak," kata Scorpius. "Sprinkle hanya nemenin dan nungguin Scorpius main karena Scorpie dilarang main sendirian sama Mum."

"Oh... Scorpius main sendirian? Gak ada lawan?"

"Enggak ada lawannya."

"Mau gak main ke The Burrow besok? Kita main Quidditch sama-sama! Besok Lily ke The Burrow deh, kalau Scorpius mau ke sana!" ajak Lily semangat. "Scorpius juga bisa belajar Quidditch sama Al kalau Scorpius mau jadi Seeker hebat nantinya! Al pernah ngalahin Dad, lho!"

Scorpius mengangguk, matanya membulat begitu tahu kalau ia bisa belajar dari orang yang pernah mengalahkan Seeker Hogwarts terhebat sepanjang sejarah—Al pernah mengalahkan Harry. "Nanti Scorpie tanya Mum dulu! Tapi kayaknya boleh, deh."

"Katanya Scorpius mau ke The Burrow besok buat belajar membaca sama Rose dan lihat koleksi buku-buku Rose?" tanya Rose memastikan, tidak terima calon murid membaca-nya diambil begitu saja hanya karena permainan Quidditch.

"Er... gimana, ya?" pikir Scorpius, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, membuat rambut pirangnya—yang selalu Astoria sisir sampai lebih dari rapi—berantakan. "Gini aja... nanti pas Scorpie datang, Rose ngajarin Scorpie membaca dulu, baru habis selesai, Scorpie main Quidditch bareng Lily! Atau sebaliknya! Gimana?"

"Hmm." Lily dan Rose berpikir. "Boleh."

Tiba-tiba Sprinkle muncul. "Master Scorpius, teman-teman Scorpius disuruh pulang dulu."

Rose dan Lily segera mengambil bonekanya, lalu turun ke ruang tamu. Scorpius dan Sprinkle mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

Sampai di ruang tamu, Al dan James sudah ada di sana. Mereka berdua cemberut kesal karena saat mereka menghabiskan _brownies_, Scorpius sudah pergi.

"Scorpius tadi ke mana?" tanya Al.

"James dan Al masih mau menginjak bebek-bebekan!" seru James.

Ginny menuntun mereka berdua keluar. "Aduh maaf, Draco, Astoria, mereka berdua memang seperti ini. Aku dan mereka berdua pamit dulu, ya. Harry, aku duluan. Kau saja yang membawa Lily _Flower_."

Harry pun akhirnya ikut berpamitan. "Aku pamit juga, Draco. Sampai ketemu besok, hari Jumat, di Kantor!" seru Harry. "Ayo, Lils!"

Lily mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Harry. Lalu ia berbalik sebentar. "Dadaaah, Scorpius! Besok jadi ya, ke The Burrow! Kita main Quidditch sama-sama! Ada banyak sapu kecil punyaku, Al, dan James."

Scorpius mengangguk senang, lalu ia melambaikan tangan. "Iya. Dadaah Lily."

Akhirnya di Malfoy Manor hanya tinggal Rose, Hermione, Ron, serta penghuni asli Malfoy Manor—kecuali Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy yang memutuskan tinggal di rumah lain.

"Kami pamit juga, Draco, Astoria. Terima kasih sudah mau menerima kami sebagai tamu di sini," pamit Hermione.

"Iya, sama-sama," kata Astoria penuh senyum. "Lain kali, kalian menginap di sini saja! Rose kan bisa jadi teman bermain Scorpius! Kasian Scorpius, hanya main sama Sprinkle. Rose mau gak, nginep di sini?"

Rose mengangguk. "Rose mau."

Ron tertawa dan mengusap-usap rambut ikal merah milik Rose. "Hahaha... iya, lain kali kalau sempat, Rose akan kutitipkan di sini."

"Kami pulang dulu," kata Hermione.

"Dadah Scorpius," kata Rose. "Besok ke The Burrow, ya? Jadi belajar membaca, kan?"

Scorpius mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan. "Dadah Rose. Iya, besok dilihat."

Keluarga Weasley dan Potter pun akhirnya betul-betul pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Astoria menutup pintu ruang tamu selepas dua keluarga—Potter dan Weasley—yang baru saja bertandang ke rumahnya itu pulang. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Scorpius. "Besok Scorpie mau ke The Burrow?"

Scorpius mengangguk. "Boleh gak, Mum?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Astoria lagi.

"Tadi, pas Scorpie main sama Lily dan dan Rose, mereka nawarin Scorpie main ke The Burrow. Lily mau ngajak Scorpie main Quidditch sama Al, James, dan Fred. Rose mau ngajarin Scorpius membaca."

"Ah, nanti Mum yang ngajarin Scorpius membaca, deh!" seru Astoria, sedikit tidak enak ketika mengetahui bahwa putranya akan diajar oleh temannya membaca.

"Kapan? Kapan Mum mau ngajarin Scorpie membaca?"

"Kalau Mum libur," kata Astoria singkat. Ya, Astoria bekerja di Kementrian Sihir juga.

"Kalau libur, Mum tidur," kata Scorpius. "Besok boleh ya, Mum?"

"Tapi Scorpie harus pergi sama Sprinkle? Gimana?" tawar Astoria. "Soalnya Mum gak ngebolehin kalau Scorpie gak ada yang jaga. Quidditch itu bahaya, lho."

"Iya, nanti Scorpie pergi sama Sprinkle."

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kan sudah sore, Scorpie mandi dulu sana. Belum mandi, kan?"

_Sementara itu, di kantor Auror..._

Dawlish—sang Ketua Auror—sedang duduk di kursinya. Meja bagian kanannya itu penuh dengan tumpukan kertas—yang harus ia cap dan diberi tanda-tangan—untuk kasus-kasus yang sudah ditangani. Dan meja bagian kiri juga penuh dengan kertas, tapi itu kertas untuk kasus-kasus baru.

_Kriinggg..._

Telepon berdering ketika Dawlish baru saja ingin menanda-tangani salah satu kertas. Ia mengurungkan niatnya menanda-tangani kertas dan akhirnya mengangkat telepon.

"Selamat sore, dengan Kepala Kantor Auror, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Sore. Dawlish, tak perlu begitu formal, anggap saja yang berbicara ini adalah teman dekatmu. Masih ingat aku?"

"Maaf, siapa?" tanya Dawlish heran. Rasanya ia pernah mengenal suara yang penuh dengan aksen Bulgaria kental ini, tapi ia lupa.

Suara di seberang sana tertawa. "Hahaha... aku Rafflen, Ketua Auror Departemen Sihir di Bulgaria."

Dawlish tersenyum. "Oh... Rafflen Sangers! Apa kabar, Teman? Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, padahal pertemuan para Kepala Auror Sihir di seluruh dunia baru saja diselenggarakan."

"Hahaha... ya, Dawlish, waktu rasanya selalu mampu mengkhianati kita," ujar Rafflen. "Kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," kata Dawlish. Ia merasa senang karena Rafflen Sangers—ketua Auror di Bulgaria, salah satu sahabat baiknya—menelepon, tapi ia tidak suka karena Rafflen menelepon hal-hal tidak penting melalui telepon kantor. "Ada apa, Rafflen?"

"Apakah kau mengira kalau aku hanya meneleponmu lewat telepon untuk hal remeh-temeh saja, Teman?" tanya Rafflen, suaranya mengisyaratkan bahwa pemilik suara itu sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"Tidak," kata Dawlish berbohong.

"Berarti kau pintar," ujar Rafflen. "Ini ada hubungannya dengan... keperluan Auror di Bulgaria."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, kan? Tentang sisa-sisa pendukung Death Eaters dan Voldemort yang belum tertangkap semuanya? Dan tentang... mereka semua yang lari ke Bulgaria?"

"Ya."

"Begini... bisakah aku meminta beberapa Auror dari sana untuk bekerja di sini?" tanya Rafflen. "Aku sudah mengupayakan Departemen Sihir negara lain yang kelebihan Auror untuk meminta barang beberapa Auror, tapi mereka semua sibuk."

"..."

"Tolonglah," kata Rafflen. "Aku betul-betul membutuhkan bantuan pasukan Auror dari sana, dari Inggris Raya, paling tidak mereka bisa bekerja di sini selama satu tahun. Satu tahun saja!"

Dawlish mendesah. "Aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

"Terima kasih," ujar Rafflen, sedikit lega. "Aku akan mengirimkan surat resminya lewat burung hantu dari Kementrian Sihir Bulgaria untuk masalah itu."

"Ya, aku akan kabari kau kalau suratmu sudah kuterima."

"Ya," ujar Rafflen. "Terima kasih, dan selamat sore."

"Selamat sore."

Dawlish memijit kepalanya, merasa pusing. Ia melihat tumpukan kertas berisi kasus-kasus yang harus ditangani oleh kelompoknya, kelompok Auror. Kasus itu begitu banyak, ia membutuhkan banyak Auror. Dan sekarang? Auror itu harus ada yang berpindah?

Memang. Populasi Auror di Inggris Raya adalah populasi Auror terbanyak di dunia sihir. Dan... Dawlish tahu, untuk kebaikan bersama—karena sisa-sisa pendukung Voldemort tampaknya lebih penting daripada kasus maling rumah Bangsawan—ia harus merelakan beberapa Auror pergi ke Bulgaria.

"Kenapa orang yang memenuhi persyaratan untuk menjadi Auror di luar Inggris itu sedikit?" gerutu Dawlish. "Atau mereka lebih memilih bekerja di tempat lain yang resikonya lebih kecil? Apakah mereka tidak menyadari betapa mulia-nya bekerja sebagai Auror?"

Dawlish membuka laci kerjanya, ia mengambil sekitar sepuluh kertas yang berisi nama-nama Auror dan identitas masing-masing.

Ada banyak nama di sana.

Banyak nama, tapi nama manakah yang akhirnya harus pindah ke Bulgaria?

TBC

Tiga Cinta (Chapter 1) emang udah di-_publish_, sih...

Awalnya aku gak terlalu nanggepin serius fic itu. Tapi, begitu baca _review-review_-nya, ternyata pada serius -_- kukirain pada minta _delete_. Ya, karena itu, fic ini (chapter satu) kurombak, dan atas permintaan maaf karena akhirnya _chapter_ ini harus kurombak, aku langsung _publish chapter_ 2-nya! HORE! *padahal gak tahu pada baca atau mau baca atau enggak habis dirombak*

_Well, thanks for reading_? :D Mau ngereview, gaaaaak? Aku gak maksa, sih... tapi aku berharap semua pada ninggalin _review_... .

-aniranzracz


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiga Cinta**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Tiga Cinta © aniranzracz

I don't own **Si Kecil Kerudung Merah**

_Chapter 2_

P.S: Baca ulang chapter satu, ya, itu dirombak eh -_- Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

_Ting tong..._

Bel The Burrow tersebut berbunyi tepat ketika jam berdentang sembilan kali. Dan karena matahari sudah bersinar cerah, berarti sekarang sudah tepat jam 9 pagi.

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang cerah, indah, sekaligus ramai untuk para penghuni The Burrow. Cerah, karena memang mentari sedang memancarkan sinarnya kuat-kuat saat ini, indah karena nyaris semua orang di The Burrow tersenyum, serta ramai karena James, Fred dan Al sedang mengganggu Hugo—yang masih tidur dan akhirnya menangis keras karena diganggu.

The Burrow, yang biasanya hanya diisi oleh Molly dan Arthur, sekarang ramai. Al, James, Lily, Fred Jr, Hugo, Roxanne dan Rose ada di sini, menginap. Ginny juga ada di sini. Tapi tidak dengan Hermione, Harry, dan Ron yang tetap harus bekerja karena hari ini bukan hari libur.

"James yang buka pintu!" seru James sambil berlari ke pintu begitu mendengar bel berdentang. Al, Fred, dan Lily ikut berlari. Mereka berempat—James, Al, Fred, dan Lily memang sedang senang-senangnya menerima tamu dan mereka selalu berlomba jika bel berdentang. Mereka selalu ingin menjadi yang membuka pintu, entah karena apa. Apakah itu menyenangkan?

Ternyata, walaupun James yang pertama kali berlari, Al yang pertama kali membuka pintu. Well, lari Al memang cepat dan gesit, ditambah dengan badan Al yang lebih kurus dari James sehingga lebih enak ketika dibawa berlari.

Tinggal Rose yang memberi dukungan pada Al—sepupu yang paling ia suka—dan Ginny yang setengah mati mengingatkan mereka berempat agar tidak berlari-lari. "Hei, jangan berlari-lari! Nanti kalian jatuh!"

Ngomong-ngomong, sekuat apapun Ginny melarang mereka berempat, satupun tetap tidak ada yang mendengarkan dan tetap terus berlari.

"Hore Al yang buka!" seru Al sambil cepat-cepat membuka pintu sebelum didahului oleh James yang nyaris sampai di depan pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, suara Scorpius terdengar, "Hai." Scorpius datang bersama Sprinkle.

Mulut Al membuka. Tiba-tiba Lily datang dan menyeruak ke depan. "Eh, Scorpie udah dateng! Ayo masuk dulu."

Begitu mendengar nama Scorpius disebut, Rose meninggalkan buku ceritanya yang tebal di sofa cokelat The Burrow dan ikut berlari ke depan. Lalu ia menyeruak ke depan juga, menembus Fred, James, dan Al yang kelihatan tidak senang karena Scorpius berkunjung.

"Ayo kita belajar membaca!" ajak Rose semangat, tangan kanannya meraih tangan Scorpius dan menariknya ke dalam The Burrow.

"Hai, Scorpius," sapa Ginny ramah.

Molly keluar dari dapur. "Scorpius Malfoy? Putra Draco Malfoy? Di mana dia?"

"Scorpie di sini, Mrs. Weasley," ujar Scorpius sedikit takut.

Molly tersenyum, lalu ia berjalan keluar—masih dengan celemek—dan mengecup kedua pipi Scorpius. "Sopan sekali, Scorpie! Dan kau tampan sekali! Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil aku Mrs. Weasley, panggil saja Grandma seperti teman-temanmu!"

"Ya, Grandma," ujar Scorpie senang.

Molly tersenyum. "Ya, silakan bermain. Grandma memasak dulu."

Scorpius mengangguk. Molly—masih dengan senyumnya—kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda.

Roxanne—yang seumuran dengan Scorpius, Lily, dan Rose—tiba-tiba muncul. "Hai, Malfoy. Boleh aku memanggilmu Scorpius? Aku Roxanne Weasley, panggil aku Roxanne."

"Boleh," kata Scorpius. Ia merasa senang karena mendapat teman baru lagi—ia biasanya sendirian. "Roxanne boleh panggil Scorpie 'Scorpius'."

"Ayo belajar membaca!" ajak Rose, ia menarik tangan Scorpius lagi. Ia hendak mengajak Scorpius melihat koleksi buku-bukunya yang sengaja ia bawa sebelum seseorang menghalangi niatnya itu. "Rose bawa banyak buku, lho!"

Tiba-tiba Lily menarik tangan Scorpius yang satunya. "Eit, tunggu dulu. Scorpie gak cuma punya janji sama Rose aja, Scorpie juga janji mau main Quidditch bareng Lily, Al, James, dan Fred!"

"Kenapa Lily ajak Scorpiu—s," protes James, tapi tidak jadi karena Lily menyikut perutnya.

"Tapi, kemarin Rose udah bilang, Scorpie belajar membaca aja dulu, habis itu, baru Scorpie ikut main Quidditch sama Lily!" seru Rose, wajahnya memerah karena merasa kesal pada Lily. "Jadi, dia duluan!"

"Ah!" seru Lily, tidak terima kalau Scorpie menepati janjinya bersama Rose terlebih dulu. "Sama Lily aja dulu!"

"Sama Rose aja!"

"Sama Lily!"

"Sama Rose aja!"

"Lily!"

"Gini aja," kata Rose yang memang tidak suka berdebat dan memperebutkan sesuatu—berbeda dengan Lily. "Gimana kalau... terserah Scorpius aja?"

Scorpius, yang dari tadi hanya diam menyimak perdebatan antarsepupu ini kaget ketika namanya disebut. "Ha? Terserah Scorpie? Kenapa terserah Scorpie?"

"Kan Scorpie yang punya janji, dan Lily sama Rose terserah Scorpie aja, mau yang mana duluan," kata Lily, mewakili Rose juga.

Scorpius bingung.

Ia sebenarnya lebih tertarik bermain Quidditch. Cita-citanya kan menjadi pemain Quidditch, tapi ia menyadari kalau ia tidak bisa membaca, langkahnya untuk menjadi pemain Quidditch juga terhalang. Lagipula, ia juga mau membaca sendiri buku-buku cerita di perpustakaan Malfoy Manor, bukan dibacakan oleh ibunya atau Sprinkle saja.

"Main Quidditch enak lho, Scorp," ujar Lily, memanas-manasi Scorpius agar memilih bermain Quidditch terlebih dulu daripada belajar membaca. "Apalagi sekarang ada lawannya, kan seru."

Rose, yang tidak suka karena Lily memanas-manasi Scorpius, ikut memanaskan suasana juga. "Tapi, main Quidditch bikin capek. Jadi, sebelum capek, gimana kalau Scorpius belajar membaca dulu? Habis itu, kan masih ada tenaga untuk main Quidditch. Kalau main Quidditch duluan, entar males belajar lagi."

Rose bener, pikir Scorpius.

Lily menyipitkan kedua matanya, tidak suka dengan Rose yang ikut memanas-manasi Scorpius. Lalu ia beralih ke Scorpius, "Jadi? Scorpius mau apa yang duluan? Main Quidditch atau... belajar membaca?"

"Mungkin... belajar membaca duluan," kata Scorpius. "Soalnya Rose bener, nanti Scorpius kalau main Quidditch duluan, nanti capek dan gak jadi belajar membaca."

Ginny, yang sedari tadi sebenarnya asyik menyimak, jadi tersenyum geli sendiri.

Lily cemberut dan melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan tangan Scorpius. "Ya udah, Scorpie belajar duluan sana. Lily, Al, James, dan Fred main Quidditch duluan aja juga."

Scorpius tersenyum bersalah. "Nanti Scorpius main Quidditch sama Lily, Al, James dan Fred juga, kok!"

Lily mengangguk dan berbalik ke sepupu laki-lakinya. "Ayo semuanya ambil sapu dan main Quidditch!"

"Ayoooo!" seru Fred, James, dan Al semangat. Mereka bertiga berlari ke belakang untuk mengambil sapu dan bermain Quidditch mainan di halaman. Peralatan Quidditch—bola-bolanya—sudah disihir oleh George agar tidak meninggalkan lokasi The Burrow.

Lily berjalan gontai sendirian, ditinggalkan oleh Fred, James, dan Al.

Rose mencibir. "Payah. Main Quidditch terus! Gak pernah pikir kapan belajar!" katanya. "Ayo, Scorpius! Kita belajar membaca! Belajarnya asyik, kok! Rose suka banget waktu Mum ngajarin Rose membaca!"

Scorpius mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Rose ke tempat Rose menyimpan buku-bukunya.

Rose mungkin bisa menjadi penjual buku, pikir Scorpius.

Yeah, buku Rose banyak sekali. Sebagian besar buku Rose memang diberikan oleh Hermione. Karena Hermione sangat suka membaca buku dan bukunya bertumpuk-tumpuk, Rose mempunyai buku yang bertumpuk-tumpuk juga. Apalagi Rose juga sering membeli buku lagi bersama Hermione jika hari libur tiba.

"Banyak, kan?" tanya Rose bangga. "Rose punya banyak buku. Buku cerita _Muggle_, Rose punya. Buku cerita sihir, Rose juga punya."

Scorpius mengangguk takjub. "Iya, buku Rose banyak."

"Jadi? Scorpius mau belajar membaca pakai buku apa dulu?" tanya Rose.

"Boleh buku _Muggle_?" tanya Scorpius balik.

Yeah, mungkin pengaruh Muggle sudah masuk ke keluarga Malfoy sekarang, tapi tetap saja Muggle asing bagi keluarga Malfoy. Dulu, keluarga Malfoy—keluarga Draco, ayah Scorpius—dan keluarga Greengrass—keluarga Astoria, ibu Scorpius—kan... bisa dibilang _Pure-blood_ dan tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan _Muggle_.

Rose mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh!" serunya. "Lagipula, menurutku, buku _Muggle _lebih menarik daripada buku sihir, walaupun buku sihir juga menarik."

Setelah itu, Rose mengambil satu buku berjudul 'Si Kecil Kerudung Merah'.

"Buku ini judulnya... Si Kecil Kerudung Merah, ini bercerita tentang seorang anak perempuan yang dikasih kerudung merah sama ibunya, karena itu dia dipanggil si Kecil Kerudung Merah."

"Terus, terus?" tanya Scorpius penasaran.

Rose tersenyum. "Gak seru dong, kalau diceritain. Ayo, kita baca sama-sama aja."

Scorpius mengangguk.

"Sebentar ya," kata Rose. "Kata Mum, kalau siang, lampunya gak bagus kalau dinyalain, lebih baik buka jendela aja."

Rose pun membuka tirai jendela yang sebelumnya tertutup—setelah mengambil kursi terlebih dulu karena tingginya belum mencukupi untuk bisa membuka tirai jendela. Dan sekarang, pemandangan Lily, Al, James dan Fred yang sedang berlatih Quidditch terkespos jelas.

Rasanya Scorpius ingin berlari keluar saja dan bermain Quidditch, tiba-tiba ia kehilangan _mood _untuk belajar membaca.

Tapi ia merasa tidak enak pada Rose yang sudah sangat bersemangat, jadi ia... belajar saja dulu.

Toh nanti ia akan tetap bermain Quidditch.

"Oke," ujar Rose. "Ayo kita mulai. Tapi, sebelum itu, Scorpius harus tahu yang mana huruf a, b, c, dan lainnya. Jadi, kita kenal huruf-huruf dan susunan alfabet-nya dulu, ya."

Scorpius menggangguk.

"Jadi... ini huruf a kecil," kata Rose sambil menunjuk satu huruf. "Ini huruf a besar."

Scorpius mengangguk lagi.

Rose tersenyum senang karena Scorpius akhirnya mengerti ajarannya. "Ini huruf b, kecil dan besar."

Scorpius mengangguk.

"Ini huruf c."

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Scorpie lupa yang mana huruf a!" seru Scorpius, kali ini ia tidak mengangguk. "Yang mana, Rose? Huruf a?"

"Lho? Tadi katanya Scorpius ngerti?"

"Lupa."

"Pokoknya gak bisa diulang. Scorpius udah tahu, kok," ujar Rose, tidak peduli bahwa murid satu-satunya itu lupa.

Scorpius hanya bisa mengangguk lagi. Ia bingung dengan cara mengajar Rose.

Tiba-tiba, ada ketukan dari arah jendela, membuat Scorpius teringat akan permainan Quidditch lagi setelah sebelumnya ia lupa akan hal itu. James yang mengetuk jendela.

Scorpius betul-betul tergoda ingin bermain Quidditch begitu melihat James memakai jubah Quidditch dan terbang bebas menggunakan sapu kecil yang terbang cepat.

"Ayo main!" seru James dari luar.

Rose marah. "Siapa? Scorpius?"

James mengangguk.

"Ah! Scorpius mau belajar dulu!" seru Rose.

James mencibir, lalu terbang lagi dan mulai bermain, berebut Quaffle dengan Lily karena mereka berdua adalah Chaser. Fred asyik melempar-lemparkan Bludger menggunakan pemukulnya, dan Al sedang terbang mencari Snitch. Umur mereka berempat masih di bawah tujuh tahun, tapi mereka terbang seperti anak-anak tim Quidditch Hogwarts.

Scorpius merasa tertantang ingin berebut mencari Snitch dengan Al, ingin tahu seberapa jauh kemampuannya dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Ia ingin mencari pengalaman.

Tapi itu betul-betul tidak mungkin dilakukan sebelum ia selesai belajar dengan Rose.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, apakah cara mengajar Rose yang tidak peduli bahwa Scorpius masih belum mengerti dengan satu pelajaran, lalu pindah ke pelajaran lain itu adalah berkah atau kesialan untuk Scorpius.

Itu mungkin berkah. Karena jika Rose nekat mengajarkan semuanya pada Scorpius dengan peduli, mereka baru akan selesai belajar beberapa minggu lagi. Jadi, Scorpius bisa cepat bermain Quidditch begitu Rose—dengan senyum bangganya—memvonis Scorpius telah bisa membaca.

Atau mungkin kesialan? Karena rasa bosan Scorpius serta keinginannya untuk bertahan tetap belajar dan tidak tergoda main Quidditch selama dua jam hanya sia-sia? Kan ia akhirnya tetap tidak bisa membaca satu huruf saja?

Terserahlah. Yang jelasnya, Scorpius tidak peduli dan ia sudah mengambil salah satu sapu di gudang untuk bermain.

Mereka berlima—Lily, James, Al, Fred, dan Scorpius—sekarang sudah melayang di udara memakai sapu.

"Oke, jadi kita bentuk tim!" James memberi pengumuman, seolah dia adalah Kapten dari semua Kapten. "Satu tim terdiri dari satu Chaser, satu Seeker, dan satu Beater. Keeper tidak usah, biar saja gawang tidak ada yang jaga."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tidak cukup, dong!" protes Lily. "Kan hanya lima! Harusnya enam!"

"Tunggu! Fred ajak Roxanne!" seru Fred, lalu ia melesat masuk ke The Burrow memakai sapu terbangnya, hendak mengajak Roxanne untuk ikut bermain.

Karena Fred masuk menggunakan sapu, Molly dan Ginny sudah meledak di dalam.

"Oke, supaya tidak membuang waktu, James akan langsung bagi kelompoknya," ujar James. "James sekelompok dengan Al dan Fred! Berarti... Lily sekelompok dengan Roxanne dan Scorpius!"

Lily mengangguk setuju.

Ketika Fred kembali bersama Roxanne—yang sudah melayang memakai sapu dan memegang pemukul Bludger. Roxanne langsung protes begitu melihat kumpulan pemain Quidditch. "Untuk apa sih, aku ikut?"

"Kita tidak cukup pemain, jadi Roxanne terpaksa ikut," jelas Al.

"Ayo kita mulai!" seru Fred sambil berjungkir balik di atas sapunya. Ia tidak takut jatuh karena ia sudah sering berjungkir balik seperti itu.

James mengambil Quaffle. "Oke, satu... dua... tiga!" seru James, lalu ia mengambil Quaffle dan melemparkannya.

Entahlah siapa yang memberi warisan pada James yaitu bakat untuk berbuat curang. Rasanya Harry maupun Ginny baik dan sama sekali menentang perbuatan curang ataupun jahat. Bahkan keduanya—Harry dan Ginny ikut berperan dalam menjatuhkan Voldemort—si Raja Jahat. Harry membunuh beberapa jiwa Voldemort—yang sudah terbagi ke dalam Horcrux—dan bahkan Voldemort sendiri. Ginny juga sudah biasa berperang melawan para _Death Eaters_.

Lalu kenapa James sangat pintar berbuat curang, bahkan ketika masih kecil seperti saat ini? Tidak tahu.

Curang yang dilakukan James sangatlah menjengkelkan, seperti saat ini misalnya.

Ia—yang mengawali permainan Quidditch dengan melempar Quaffle—melempar Quaffle tersebut serendah mungkin di atasnya sehingga ia bisa lebih mudah dan cepat mengambilnya daripada Lily.

Tentu saja ia—si James yang curang—yang memimpin Quaffle.

Lily geram dan ia menambah laju sapunya, lalu ia mulai berusaha menjatuhkan Quaffle dari pelukan erat James.

Sementara itu, Scorpius dan Al juga sedang sibuk mencari Snitch. Sesekali mereka mendapatkan Snitch itu dan mulai berlomba untuk mendapatkannya, tapi Snitch itu—walaupun terhitung lambat untuk Snitch yang biasa dipakai di pertandingan Hogwarts—tetaplah terlalu cepat bagi ukuran anak berusia lima tahun.

Fred dan Roxanne yang menjadi Beater juga asyik melempar-lemparkan dua Bludger yang tidak terlalu berat kepada lawan yang nyaris berhasil. Misalnya ketika Al nyaris mendapatkan Snitch, Roxanne melemparkan Bludger dan Al terpaksa terbang rendah supaya tidak terkena Bludger. Dan karena itu, tangan mungil Al terpaksa menunda keinginannya untuk menggenggam erat Snitch dan memenangkan pertandingan untuk kelompoknya.

Fred dan Roxanne memang sangat berbakat dalam hal Quidditch. Fred adalah seorang Beater sejati—menurun dari George. Fred bisa memukul dengan tepat seseorang menggunakan pemukul Bludger bahkan dari jauh sekitar dua puluh meter lebih.

Roxanne lain lagi. Roxanne menuruni bakat seorang Angelina Johnson—ibunya—yang merupakan Chaser andalan Hogwarts di jamannya. Roxanne bisa membidik Quaffle agar masuk ke salah satu dari tiga gawang dan mengelabui Keeper yang berjaga.

Tapi karena mereka berlima—semua yang bermain Quidditch selain dirinya—kekurangan Beater, Roxanne akhirnya menjadi Beater saja.

"Aw!" seru Lily kesakitan ketika Bludger yang merupakan pukulan dari Fred mengenai lengannya. "Lily perempuan, Fred!" serunya keras.

"Terkadang terlihat seperti laki-laki," ujar Fred santai.

Lily mencibir, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi merebut Quaffle ketika menyadari kakaknya—James—sudah jauh di depannya.

Sementara itu, Scorpius dan Al masih mencari-cari Snitch.

"Al akan pepet Scorpie terus," ujar Al. Ia benar-benar terbang di sebelah Scorpius.

Scorpius hanya diam dan mengangkat bahu, lalu mencari Snitch.

Mereka berdua terus mencari Snitch sambil sesekali harus berkelit dari serangan Bludger lawan. Kadang-kadang juga mereka ikut bersorak ketika salah satu di antara Lily atau James memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang.

Setelah setengah jam lebih mencari, Scorpius akhirnya melihat Snitch. Di dekat gawang milik kelompoknya sendiri.

Tanpa membuang waktu dan mengacuhkan Al, Scorpius langsung memacu sapunya sekencang mungkin ke arah Snitchnya. Al, yang sadar bahwa Scorpius sudah menemukan Snitch yang mereka cari sedari tadi, langsung mengekor Scorpius sambil berusaha menyamai posisi mereka.

Snitch semakin dekat.

Scorpius berusaha meraih Snitch dengan satu tangannya. Lily dan Roxanne sibuk menyemangati dari belakang.

Tapi sial. Snitch itu menyadari kalau Scorpius ingin menangkapnya. Snitch itu—yang terletak pas di depan tiang gawang—menukik ke atas.

Al yang masih di belakang Scorpius, masih bisa mengelak dari tiang gawang, tapi Scorpius yang sudah pas di depan gawang tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Ia hanya bisa berbalik sebentar agar sapu, wajah dan badan bagian depannya tidak terbentur tiang gawang.

Yeah, badan bagian depan, sapu dan wajahnya saja. Tapi lengan dan badan bagian samping kanannya membentur tiang gawang yang kasar.

"Aaa!" teriak Scorpius kesakitan. Ia terpaksa menghentikan pertandingan dan tidak mencari Snitch lagi. Sikunya terluka karena membentur bagian tiang gawang yang tajam.

Rose menutup mulutnya kaget. Ia kesal pada Lily yang tidak memerhatikan Scorpius dan malah asyik bersorak ria karena Quaffle-nya masuk ke gawang. Kesal pada Roxanne yang ikut bersorak dengan Lily. Kesal pada Al—yang saking kagetnya—hanya bisa diam tak berkata-kata, _speechless_. Kesal pada Sprinkle yang tertidur dan tidak melakukan tugasnya. Kesal pada Fred dan James yang hanya menggerutu melihat Lily berhasil memasukkan Quaffle, dan tidak memerhatikan Scorpius.

Semuanya... tidak melihat Scorpius terluka dan mengaduh kesakitan.

Ya, Rose memerhatikan semua itu dari jendela kamarnya. Diam-diam, ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak berani keluar untuk membantu Scorpius.

TBC

**Author Note **/ Gimana chapter ini? Lebih hancur dari sebelumnya, ya? Yang jelasnya, chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya, lho. Hehe *bangga gak jelas* *ngapain bangga, orang lebih pendek _*

Chapter berikutnya... mungkin di-update satu minggu lebih dua hari dari hari _publish_ ini (06/07/12) :D berarti tanggal 16 Juli nanti. *Padahal enggak ada yang nunggu _update_-an*

Eh tanggal 15 aja deh, pas _someone _pulang ke sini :

Tapi insya Allah lebih cepet kalau _review _untuk chapter ini cukup memuaskan *menjadi _spirit*_

Yup, _thanks for reading _dan saya hanya bisa nunggu review dari kalian semua :D sudikah kalian menulis barang satu review YANG BERGUNA di kotak review? Saya akan senang sekali...

-aniranzracz


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiga Cinta**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Tiga Cinta © aniranzracz

_Chapter 3_

_Chapter yang mulai ditulis pada 7 Juli 2012 _

_Chapter yang di-publish pada 19 Juli 2012_

.

.

Seminggu berjalan dengan indah setelah peristiwa Scorpius yang belajar membaca dengan Rose—walaupun akhirnya Scorpius tetap tidak bisa mengenal bahkan satu huruf saja—dan mendapatkan luka di sikunya ketika bermain Quidditch bersama Lily dan Weasleys.

Soal luka di siku Scorpius itu... memang membuat Astoria marah. Astoria sempat memarahi Scorpius—yang tidak bisa berhati-hati saat bermain Quidditch—dan juga Sprinkle yang malah ketiduran saat seharusnya dia mengawasi Scorpius. Tapi kemarahan Astoria sudah sirna ketika mereka berdua—Scorpius dan Sprinkle—meminta maaf.

Setiap dua hari sekali, Rose, Lily, dan Scorpius sudah saling mengunjungi. Biasanya Scorpius—yang ditemani Sprinkle—yang datang ke The Burrow, atau Rose, Lily, Al, James, dan sepupu-sepupu mereka yang lain yang datang ke Malfoy Manor.

Scorpius—walaupun masih sering diganggu oleh Al, James, dan Fred—sudah bisa bermain bersama Trio tersebut. Mereka berempat ditambah Lily, biasa bermain Quidditch saat mereka saling mengunjungi.

Scorpius tidak hanya dekat dengan Lily, Fred, James, dan Al. Scorpius juga dekat dengan Rose. Rose—yang menganggap Scorpius sudah bisa membaca—sering membawa bermacam-macam buku cerita bergambar untuk dibaca bersama. Scorpius hanya melihat-lihat gambarnya dan sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat untuk mengaku pada Rose kalau sebenarnya ia belum lancar membaca sama sekali.

Seminggu yang indah, kan?

Paling tidak seminggu itu berjalan dengan nyaman, sebelum Draco Lucius Malfoy, Ayah Scorpius, mendapatkan sepucuk surat.

.

.

Astoria melayangkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Draco pada suatu pagi. "Ayo bangun, kau tidak ingin terlambat kerja kan, Sayang?"

Draco menggeliat begitu merasakan kecupan selamat pagi Astoria yang terasa hangat dan membangunkan dirinya begitu saja. Ia mengusap-usap matanya dan membiarkan Astoria merenggut selimut tebal yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Astoria sangat rajin. Walaupun ia tidak mendahului Peri-rumah—yang bangun pada jam 4 pagi—dalam masalah bangun tidur, ia selalu bangun lebih dulu dari Draco ataupun Scorpius yang sama-sama... bisa dibilang pemalas dan baru akan bangun ketika... anggaplah dunia kiamat.

Astoria tersenyum senang ketika suaminya tersebut beranjak dari kasur sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Draco singkat. Kepala keluarga Malfoy ini memang merasa malas untuk berbicara ketika baru bangun.

Astoria melipat kembali selimut yang baru saja ia renggut dari Draco sambil melarang Alania yang ingin membantunya. "Sekarang? Hmm... jam enam pagi."

Draco melihat ke jendela yang sudah dibuka oleh Astoria sebelumnya, lalu pandangannya jatuh ke pemandangan di balik pintu balkon mewah yang terbuat dari kaca. "Di luar berkabut, dingin sekali," komentarnya. Lalu ia melihat rambut Astoria yang basah dan baju kantor yang Astoria kenakan. "Dan kau sudah mandi?"

"Sudah," ujar Astoria. "Sekarang giliran kau yang mandi."

Astoria mengambil handuk bersih yang hangat dari balik lemari dan menyampirkannya di bahu Draco. "Ayo mandi, yang bersih."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, As," tanggap Draco, sedikit tidak suka dengan nada bicara istrinya yang membuat ia, seorang laki-laki dewasa, kembali menjadi anak kecil seusia Scorpius. "Aku tahu kalau mandi itu harus bersih."

Astoria tertawa. "Iya, tapi aku heran dengan cara mandimu! Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke kamar mandi, lalu keluar satu setengah menit kemudian? Apakah betul kau mandi? Atau hanya mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi?"

"Aku melakukan semuanya," ujar Draco. "Keramas, menggosok badan, menyikat gigi, dan lain-lainnya."

Astoria menggelengkan kepalanya heran sambil tersenyum. "Terserahlah. Yang jelasnya ayo cepat pergi mandi. Sekarang sudah jam enam."

Draco mengangguk. Dan sebelum Astoria mendorongnya ke kamar mandi, ia sudah berjalan sambil menggerutu kenapa ia harus menikah dengan seseorang yang terlalu rajin untuknya.

.

.

Scorpius—yang sudah menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka walaupun belum mandi dan masih memakai piyama tidur hijau kesayangannya—sudah turun dan memakan _sandwich _serta makanan berlimpah lainnya yang disediakan para Peri-rumah bersama Astoria ketika Draco turun dan sudah memakai kemeja putih serta jas kerjanya.

"Mum belum menyihir luka di siku Scorpie supaya hilang," ujar Scorpius, belum menyadari kalau Draco sudah ada di ruang makan tersebut.

"Oh iya," ujar Astoria. "Mum lupa. Nanti Mum suruh Alania mengobati Scorpius."

"_Morning_, Scorpius, _Honey,"_ sapa Draco sambil mengusap-usap rambut pirang Scorpius.

"_Morning_, Dad," balas Scorpius dengan mulut penuh _sandwich_ tuna yang dimasakkan Alania.

"_Morning_, _Honey_," balas Astoria. "Ayo makan. Mau makan apa? Mau kuambilkan?"

Draco duduk di kursi paling ujung, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku akan ambil sendiri. Kau lanjutkan saja sarapanmu."

"Scorpie gak mau ke _The Burrow_ lagi hari ini," kata Scorpius. "Tapi Lily, Rose, Al, James, dan lainnya mau ke rumah Scorpie. Boleh gak, Mum? Dad?"

"Boleh," ujar Draco dan Astoria bersamaan. Setelah itu Astoria melanjutkan, "Nanti Mum suruh Alania untuk siapkan makanan, _snack_, dan minuman untuk kalian semua."

Scorpius mengangguk. Lalu melanjutkan makan _sandwich_.

Ketika Malfoys sedang asyik memakan sarapan masing-masing sambil sesekali berbincang, tiba-tiba Sprinkle masuk ke ruang makan sambil membawa sepucuk surat. Ia membungkuk hormat, lalu mulai berbicara, "Permisi, Master Draco, Sprinkle membawa surat untuk Master Draco."

Draco mengangkat alis. "Siapa yang mengirimiku surat pagi-pagi buta begini? Coba, Sprinkle, kemarikan suratnya."

Sprinkle maju dan memberikan surat itu pada Draco.

Surat itu dibungkus amplop khas kantor Auror, amplop itu sepertinya ditulis baru-baru saja karena tinta yang menuliskan alamat-alamat serta nama-nama itu masih basah. Surat itu dikirim oleh Dawlish, atas nama kantor Auror, dan ditujukan pada Draco di Malfoy Manor.

Draco membuka amplop surat itu dengan heran, lalu ia membacanya di bawah tatapan bingung istri dan anak tunggalnya.

.

.

Alis Draco mengernyit ketika membaca satu bagian dari surat itu. Dan setelah selesai membaca, surat itu ia masukkan lagi ke amplopnya.

"Kenapa, Dad?" tanya Scorpius. "Surat itu bilang apa?"

Draco mengangkat bahu sambil memasang wajah tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal apapun yang bersangkutan dengan surat itu. Walaupun wajahnya mampu menipu Scorpius, tapi tetap saja itu tidak berlaku pada Astoria.

Ketika Scorpius—dengan asyik—melanjutkan mengunyah _sandwich_-nya entah untuk keberapa kali, Astoria berbisik pada Draco dari kejauhan, "Ada apa?"

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa," katanya tanpa berbisik. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku pergi dulu, _Honey_. Scorp, Dad pergi kerja dulu."

Scorpius mengangguk.

Draco mengecup kening Scorpius, lalu mencium Astoria sekilas, lalu ia beranjak pergi sebelum Astoria sempat menanyakan sesuatu atau berpesan seperti 'hati-hati di jalan' seperti apa yang biasa Astoria lakukan.

Yeah, ada yang perlu Draco urusi secepat mungkin di kantornya. Sesuatu yang menyangkut masa depan keluarganya, mungkin.

.

.

_Ting tong..._

"Pasti mereka datang!" seru Scorpius. Ia—yang sudah mandi—sedang asyik bermain _puzzle _bersama Sprinkle sambil menunggu Lily, Rose, Al, James, dan Fred yang berencana akan datang ke rumahnya. "Sprinkle tolong buka pintu! Scorpie bereskan _puzzle_!"

"Ya. Baik, Master."

Sprinkle pun beranjak pergi membuka pintu sementara Scorpius mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan _puzzle _yang tadi ia susun bersama Sprinkle tadi. Ketika Lily, Rose, Al, James, dan Fred masuk, Scorpius sudah membereskan seluruh keping _puzzle _dan memasukannya ke dalam boks.

"Halo, Scorpius," sapa Lily dan Rose bersamaan.

Scorpius tersenyum. "Hai. Kalian semua ke sini naik apa?"

"Mum mengantarkan kami," jawab Al. "Mum ber-_apparate_."

"Wow!" seru Scorpius kagum, ia memang belum pernah satu kali pun diajak ber-_apparate_ oleh Astoria atau Draco. Ya, ia tidak bisa ber-_apparate _sendiri tentunya karena usianya belum mencapai 17 tahun atau ketika dianggap sudah dewasa oleh Kementrian Sihir. "Bagaimana rasanya ber-_apparate_?"

"Rasanya?" tanya James memastikan. "Percaya sama James, Scorpius pasti lebih memilih pergi naik sapu daripada ber-_apparate_. Ber-_apparate _itu bikin pusing."

Scorpius melihat bawaan masing-masing dari mereka. Lily, Al, James, dan Fred membawa sapu dan beberapa perlengkapan Quidditch, tapi Rose hanya membawa dua buku cerita yang bersampul tebal dan mengkilap.

"Ayo kita main Quidditch!" ajak James pertama kali, mewakili Fred, Al, dan Lily. "Scorp, kata Scorpius ada lapangan besar di sini, kan? Kita adu terbang, berlomba mencari Snitch dan lempar-lemparan Quaffle saja!"

Lily melirik Rose yang langsung duduk dan membuka salah satu bukunya, sementara buku lainnya ia letakkan di sampingnya. "Ayo, James! Scorpius? Gak mau main Quidditch?"

Scorpius mengangguk. "Mau," katanya. Lalu ujung matanya melirik kasihan pada Rose—yang wajahnya memerah entah karena apa—dan membaca dengan cepat. "Tapi, Rose masa sendirian di sini?"

"Rose kan gak mau dan gak suka main Quidditch," kata Lily cepat.

"Atau Rose mau membaca di bangku pinggir lapangan? Di sana banyak bangku, lho."

.

.

Taman keluarga Malfoy memang sangat luas, tidak kalah luas dengan Malfoy Manor yang kelihatan seperti... bisa dibilang lebih dari istana mewah. Taman itu mengapit seluruh bagian Malfoy Manor. Jadi, di bagian depan rumah ada taman, di samping kanan dan kiri ada, dan di belakang juga ada.

Di taman bagian depan, kanan, dan kiri Malfoy Manor, diperuntukkan untuk bunga-bunga yang memang menjadi favorit Narcissa Malfoy—ibu Draco, nenek Scorpius—dan Astoria. Di sana, terdapat banyak bunga, tapi mayoritas bunga-bunga yang umum ditemukan di dunia _Muggle_.

Untuk bagian belakang, ini yang paling membuat seluruh mulut melongo takjub. Di belakang, ada lapangan besar kosong yang terserah ingin digunakan untuk apa. Biasanya Scorpius dan Draco menggunakan lapangan itu untuk berlatih Quidditch, ditemani Astoria serta Sprinkle yang duduk-duduk mengawasi Scorpius di pinggir lapangan.

Dan lapangan itulah yang akan Scorpius, Lily, Al, Fred, dan James gunakan untuk berlatih Quidditch. Adu terbang, mencari Snitch—punya Draco yang sudah bisa dipastikan tidak akan keluar dari Malfoy Manor, dan melempar Quaffle—Quaffle normal. Kali ini Beater sedang tidak berfungsi karena Bludger—Bludger normal, Scorpius atau Draco tidak mempunyai Bludger yang disihir untuk tidak meninggalkan Malfoy Manor—mungkin akan terlalu berbahaya.

Scorpius, Lily, Al, Fred, dan James sudah terbang memakai sapu kecil masing-masing sekarang. Dan permainan adu terbang juga sudah dimulai dari tadi.

Sementara itu, Rose tetap membaca bukunya—ditemani Sprinkle.

Membaca? Atau hanya melihat sekilas huruf-huruf yang tertera di halaman bukunya dan sama sekali tidak memerhatikan jalan ceritanya?

Yah, mungkin pilihan kedua yang benar.

Rose sama sekali tidak memerhatikan cerita yang ia baca, ia hanya melihat-lihat gambarnya dan kata-kata yang tersusun di dalamnya saja. Ia merasa kesal kenapa ia tidak suka bermain Quidditch—seperti Lily—dan kenapa Scorpius tidak membaca bersamanya.

Rose sesekali membuka halaman berikutnya dengan cepat sehingga membuat Sprinkle menoleh heran ke arahnya. Well, Rose tidak peduli sekalipun Sprinkle tidak hanya melihat ke arahnya dengan heran, tetapi malah menghujaninya dengan bom. Terserah. _Whatever_.

Rose juga sesekali melihat adu balap yang dilakukan oleh Lily, James, Fred, Al, dan Scorpius dengan kesal.

Perasaan Rose—yang sedang kesal—betul-betul terbalik dengan perasaan Lily yang gembira karena ia sedang asyik—iseng—ikut mencari Snitch bersama Al dan Scorpius. Lily ingin mencari apakah bakat Harry menular padanya atau tidak.

Mereka bertiga—Lily, Scorpius, dan Al—terbang berdempetan dengan posisi Lily di tengah. Mereka berposisi seperti itu karena tidak ingin lawan mereka masing-masing mendapatkan Snitch terlebih dulu. Jadi, jika satu melihat Snitch, semua ikut melihatnya. Jika satu terbang mendekati Snitch, semua akan ikut terbang.

Satu untuk semua, dan semua untuk satu.

Seperti kali ini, entah siapa yang pertama melihat Snitch dan menambah laju sapu untuk meraih Snitch, mereka bertiga sedang berlomba dengan sengit untuk meraih Snitch yang ada di ujung lapangan.

Tangan—entah tangan milik siapa, susah untuk mengetahui satu tangan di antara tiga tangan yang saling berdekatan—meraih Snitchnya, dan...

"Hore! Lily dapat Snitch-nya!" seru Lily senang sambil tetap melesat dengan sapunya.

"Wow! Lily hebat!" puji Scorpius, ikut senang karena Lily yang memenangkan adu mencari Snitch antara dirinya sendiri, Lily, dan Al.

"Lily curang! Lily curang!" seru Al, tidak terima kalau dia—yang bahkan pernah mengalahkan Harry—kalah dengan seorang perempuan yang merupakan adiknya sendiri. "Seharusnya Lily tidak ikut, karena Lily mau jadi Chaser! Bukan Seeker!"

Lily mencibir kesal. "Bilang aja Al gak bisa terima kalau Al kalah! Bilang aja kalau Al malu karena Lily lebih hebat dari Al!"

"Tidak!" bantah Al. "Pokoknya Lily curang!"

Dan pertengkaran mulut antara Lily dan Al itu pun berlangsung sengit, menyisakan Scorpius yang hanya bisa menyimak dengan bingung.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Scorpius teringat dengan Rose yang masih menunggu. Lalu ia turun—membiarkan Lily dan Al yang masih berdebat—dan duduk di sebelah Rose yang... pura-pura asyik dengan bacaannya.

"Rose gak bosen nunggu sendirian?" tanya Scorpius, lalu ia melirik Sprinkle yang ternyata masih ada di sana. "Sama Sprinkle?"

Rose hanya diam.

"Rose marah?" tanya Scorpius. "Karena Scorpie gak ikut membaca sama Rose dan malah main Quidditch?"

Rose diam lagi.

"Rose jangan marah, dong."

Rose, masih diam.

Scorpius diam juga, mencari akal bagaimana caranya agar Rose tidak marah lagi padanya. "Atau sekarang Rose sama Scorpie membaca, yuk?"

Rose, masih terdiam.

Scorpius menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung. Lalu, akhirnya ia mendapat akal. Ia menaiki sapunya dan terbang, entah kemana.

.

.

Scorpius kembali.

"Rose masih marah?" tanya Scorpius.

Rose lagi-lagi diam.

Scorpius menyodorkan sebuah bunga mawar dari kantong celananya. Bunga mawar segar yang baru dipetik di taman Malfoy Manor, membuat Rose terpana.

"Untuk Rose. Supaya Rose gak marah lagi," ujar Scorpius.

Rose ragu. Ia ada di antara ingin mengambil bunga itu atau tidak.

"Ambil aja," ujar Lily—yang ternyata sudah turun dan menyaksikan semua dari atas tadi. "Rose suka bunga mawar, kan?"

Rose mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia meraih bunga mawar yang disodorkan Scorpius dan menghirup aromanya. Harum, dan menyejukkan.

"Rose udah gak marah, kan?" tanya Scorpius seraya tersenyum.

Rose menggeleng. "Enggak."

"Kan Rose udah gak marah," kata Lily sambil menarik tangan Scorpius agar menjauh dari Rose. "Ayo Scorp, kita main lagi!"

Scorpius melambaikan tangan pada Rose. Dan Rose tersenyum.

.

.

Draco masuk ke kantornya dengan langkah cepat. Ia begitu terburu-buru dan tidak memerhatikan apa-apa, bahkan sampai tidak membalas sapaan dari Harry dan Ron. Ia segera berjalan menuju ruangan Dawlish, Ketua Auror.

_Tok tok tok..._

Draco mengetuk pintu ruangan Ketua Auror. Begitu mendengar perintah untuk masuk, ia memutar kusen pintu dan masuk, lalu duduk—tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan duduk.

"Ada apa, Malfoy?"

"Dawlish, kenapa surat ini mengatakan aku harus dipindah ke Bulgaria?" tanya Draco tanpa basa-basi. "Dan untuk satu tahun?"

"Minimal satu tahun," ujar Dawlish santai, tanpa peduli bahwa seorang Malfoy ingin meledak di hadapannya. "Pokoknya sampai Death Eaters yang melarikan diri ke Bulgaria itu tertangkap, lalu kau bebas ingin bekerja dimanapun. Bisa kembali ke Inggris, atau menetap di Bulgaria."

Draco menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi masalahnya, aku mempunyai anak yang masih kecil, dan aku sudah berjanji pada Astoria—istriku—kalau aku akan menemaninya."

"Oh, romantis sekali, Malfoy," ujar Dawlish sambil menghirup kopinya. "Kau mau kopi?"

"Aku serius, Dawlish," kata Draco. "Sekarang—mungkin bagiku—bukan waktunya minum kopi. Aku betul-betul ingin tahu apakah aku bisa digantikan oleh orang lain. Bisakah?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu sudah ditentukan, dan aku sudah pusing memikirkan selama satu minggu, siapa yang akan pergi dan dipindahtugaskan ke Bulgaria."

"Tolong, Dawlish," pinta Draco.

"Maaf, Malfoy, tapi tidak bisa."

"Tolonglah."

"Tidak bisa."

"Tolong..."

"Aku bos di sini," ujar Dawlish tegas. "Dan maaf, kau wajib mengikuti perintah bos-mu, Malfoy. Walaupun jika kau adalah _The Choosen One_ sendiri, kau harus tetap mengikutiku karena aku bos-mu di sini."

"Baiklah," ujar Draco pasrah.

Draco beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Tapi ia berbalik lagi, "Tidak bisakah, Dawlish?"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Kapan aku harus pergi ke Bulgaria?"

"Tiga hari lagi. Sebenarnya surat itu sudah kusampaikan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi, entah siapa yang salah, surat itu baru kau proteskan kepadaku sekarang."

TBC

Uh _sorry_, saya tidak bisa membalas semua _review _-_- yang jelasnya terima kasih pada semua yang sudah memberikan _review _dan mendukung saya. Kebanyakan, isi _review _meminta saya mengganti _pairing _atau meniadakan _pairing _lain.

Tapi, maaf, plot cerita ini sudah menentukan seperti itu, dan saya berhak memakai _pairing _apapun untuk cerita saya (_pairing _tetap milik J. K. Rowling, saya hanya meminjam, sebenarnya XD).

Hmm... bagaimana _chapter _ini? Bagus atau jelek? Sudikah Anda memberi komentar tentang _chapter _ini dengan menuliskan satu review?

Rencananya... saya akan mem-_publish_ chapter 4 pada tanggal 26 Juli 2012 XD tapi akan lebih cepat (insya Allah) kalau _review _mencapai target.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca... dan terima kasihnya dobel untuk yang sudah memberi _review. _

-aniranzracz


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiga Cinta **

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Tiga Cinta © aniranzracz

_Chapter 4_

Note: Yang di-italic itu flashback, ya...

.

.

"Jangan bercanda," ujar Astoria sambil tertawa sementara ia menyeduh kopi untuk dirinya dan Draco.

Draco—saat pulang kerja dan menunggu Scorpius sudah tidur—memanggil Astoria untuk memberitahu istrinya tersebut tentang... kepindahan sementaranya ke Bulgaria, minimal 1 tahun. Pokoknya sampai sisa-sisa Death Eaters yang melarikan diri ke Bulgaria itu tertangkap, entah kapan.

"Aku serius," kata Draco, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda, dan masalah ini—bagiku—tidak bagus jika dijadikan bahan bercanda."

Astoria hanya diam dan menaruh dua cangkir kopi itu di meja, lalu ikut duduk bersama Draco. Lalu Astoria menggenggam tangan Draco. "Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Dawlish menggantikanmu dengan yang lain?"

"Sudah kupaksa. Dia tidak mau," kata Draco. "Yah, lagipula dia memang bosku. Dan aku harusnya menurutinya."

Astoria mengelus tangan Draco lembut, merasakan lembut kulit pucatnya, merasakan kokohnya tulang di balik kulitnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Pergi saja."

Draco menatap Astoria. "Apakah kau akan ikut denganku?"

Astoria berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin... tidak. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di sini, Draco. Mereka, London, membutuhkanku."

"Dan aku ingin satu hal," kata Draco, ia melepaskan tangannya dari sentuhan lembut tangan Astoria. "Aku ingin Scorpius ikut denganku," lanjutnya takut-takut.

Kening Astoria berkerut, tidak menyangka kalau Draco menginginkan anak semata wayangnya—Scorpius—ikut dengannya ke Bulgaria. "Kenapa kau menginginkan Scorpius ikut denganmu? Apakah kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?"

"Bukan begitu," sahut Draco cepat. "Tapi Scorpius anakku, dan aku berhak mengasuhnya, _Honey_. Aku sangat sayang padanya."

"Dia juga anakku. Dan rasa sayangku terhadapnya juga sama dengan rasa sayangmu padanya."

"Jadi kau tidak setuju?"

"Tentu tidak," ujar Astoria cepat. Sifat Slytherin-nya yang biasanya bersembunyi, kini keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan-tahan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku meninggalkanku sendirian."

Draco mengambil napas panjang. "Bulgaria terlalu jauh. Berkilo-kilo meter dari sini. Dan semua orang pun tahu kalau senyaman-nyamannya rumah orang, tetap lebih nyaman rumah sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Astoria cepat. "Ini demi keluargamu."

Draco mengernyit, ia menangkap maksud lain dari ucapan Astoria tersebut. "Maksudnya?"

"Apakah kau menginginkan keluargamu, aku dan Scorpius, bahagia?" tanya Astoria.

"Jadi maksudmu adalah... dengan aku sebagai suamimu dan ayah dari anakmu pergi jauh dari kalian berdua, kalian menjadi bahagia?" tanya Draco sambil mencibir.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu," ujar Astoria santai. "Ketika kau pergi jauh untuk mencari kerja, sesuap nasi untuk aku dan anakmu, kami akan merasa bahagia karena kau begitu memperhatikan kami. Kami yang kumaksud itu aku dan Scorpius."

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak merasa kesepian, kasihan, atau peduli denganku yang harus pergi jauh?" tanya Draco. "Terpisah paling sebentar satu tahun dengan orang-orang yang paling kusayangi?"

"Aku peduli," kata Astoria, hatinya mulai tersulut api emosi. "Tapi bukan hanya kau yang membutuhkanku. Pekerjaanku, karierku, membutuhkanku."

"Aku sendirian di sana," kata Draco. "Mum dan Dad, tidak akan ikut menemaniku di sana. Mereka sekarang asyik di dunia mereka sendiri. Dan apa kata Dawlish? Disaat teman-temanku pergi bersama istri dan anaknya, aku malah pergi bersama orangtuaku yang sudah uzur? As, paling tidak, biarkanlah Scorpius pergi bersamaku hanya untuk satu tahun."

"Minimal satu tahun," ralat Astoria. "Dan jika begitu, aku yang akan sendirian di sini."

"Tidak," kata Draco. "Di sini masih ada keluargamu. Grengrass dan Malfoys. Kau masih bisa bermain bersama Daphne atau Pansy."

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku," ujar Astoria.

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku sebagai seorang wanita," kata Astoria dingin. "Lagipula kenapa jika kau pergi, kau harus menyusahkanku dan Scorpius?"

"Aku? Menyusahkanmu?" sindir Draco kesal, hatinya mulai terbakar emosi. "Aku suamimu, Astoria! Tentu saja aku harus selalu membawamu ke urusanku yang penting! Seperti kepindahan ke Bulgaria! Aku tak akan mengajakmu atau—menurutmu—menyusahkanmu kalau aku tidak sayang pada keluargaku!"

"Kalau kau sayang padaku dan Scorpius, kau akan membiarkan kami menjalani hidup sendiri dan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri untuk kami!"

"Kau yang tidak sayang padaku!" seru Draco. "Kau... egois! Kau selalu ingin dimengerti, tetapi kau tidak pernah mengerti keadaanku!"

"Terserah kau!" jerit Astoria. "Yang jelasnya, Scorpius akan selalu bersamaku!"

"Tidak!" kata Draco. "Aku yang akan bersama Scorpius!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Perdebatan terus berlangsung dan semakin sengit. Mereka berdua—Draco dan Astoria—sama-sama tidak mau mengalah dan terus-menerus mengatakan lawan berdebatnya adalah pihak yang salah dan hanya mau dimengerti tanpa mau mengerti. Sampai akhirnya...

Astoria membanting meja, membuat gelas berisi kopi yang ia buat dan tidak ia sentuh sedari tadi jatuh dan pecah. "Kau seharusnya sadar diri! Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa! Inilah sisi negatif yang tumbuh kalau kau adalah seorang Malfoy! Selalu merasa dirinya adalah yang terpenting dan selalu ingin diutamakan!"

Scorpius, yang mendengar keributan di bawah rumahnya, bergegas turun. Ia ingin memeriksa keributan sekaligus ingin meminta susu cokelat. Ia turun sambil membawa guling kecil hijaunya.

Begitu sampai, Scorpius baru saja ingin membuka mulut, menanyakan keributan apa yang terjadi, ketika...

Plak!

Draco menampar Astoria tanpa dapat ia kendalikan. Rasanya tak mungkin Draco berani menyakiti orang yang sangat ia sayang, apalagi Astoria. Tetapi ada satu hal yang memaksanya melakukan hal itu, dan membuat rasa sayangnya untuk Astoria menghilang tanpa bekas. Mungkin hanya untuk sementara. "Kau juga seorang Malfoy! Scorpius juga seorang Malfoy!"

Astoria meraba pipinya yang memerah. Lalu ia menangis.

Ia berlari keluar dari Malfoy Manor, lalu ber-Dissapparate.

Scorpius, yang sadar apa yang terjadi, langsung berjingkat-jingkat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan cepat, sebelum kehadirannya diketahui oleh Draco. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, ia segera menaiki tempat tidurnya, memakai selimut sampai menutupi leher kecilnya, lalu menutup mata, pura-pura tertidur.

Firasatnya mengatakan kalau Draco—ayahnya—akan datang ke kamarnya sebentar lagi. Entah apa yang akan ia perbuat. Membangunkannya? Atau sekedar melihatnya? Atau sambil mengatakan sesuatu? Atau jangan-jangan... firasatnya itu salah?

Tetapi sebentar saja, mungkin hanya lima menit Scorpius pura-pura tertidur, firasatnya terbukti. Draco datang ke kamarnya.

Scorpius tetap memejamkan mata, pura-pura tertidur sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya agar membelakangi Draco dengan gerakan perlahan. Semua sepertinya baik-baik saja, berjalan normal. Tetapi Scorpius merasa ingin dan bisa meledak setiap saat.

Draco duduk di samping Scorpius. "Kepindahan ke Bulgaria mungkin hanya sementara," ujar Draco perlahan. "Tapi mungkin Dad akan meninggalkan Inggris Raya, menceraikan ibumu, dan tinggal di sana, Bulgaria, selamanya."

Scorpius, yang mendengar itu, berusaha sebisa mungkin tetap memejamkan mata walaupun ia terkejut setengah mati, apalagi mendengar perihal ayahnya akan berpisah dengan ibunya.

Draco menunduk, mencium kening Scorpius perlahan, lalu mengangkat kepalanya kembali. "Dan kau, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, akan ikut denganku. Ikut dengan Dad."

Scorpius tanpa sadar membuka matanya. Untung saja posisi tidurnya saat ini sedang membelakangi Draco.

Draco berjalan keluar, lalu ia bergumam pelan, "Selamat malam."

.

.

Astoria muncul di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang anggun. Rumah itu dipenuhi warna cokelat. Menimbulkan kesan bahwa orang yang menempati rumah itu adalah orang yang hangat, terbuka, dan terpelajar.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya kesan saja. Yang bersemayam di rumah itu memang orang yang hangat dan terpelajar. Ron Weasley bersama Hermione Weasley dan ketiga anaknya.

Astoria mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir perlahan di wajah cantiknya. Ia menghirup napas panjang, berusaha merasakan dinginnya udara malam yang mungkin mampu mendinginkan hatinya yang sedang panas. Lalu ia berjalan dan memencet bel.

"Ting tong..."

"Sebentar." Terdengar sahutan yang menimpali bunyi bel tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, seorang Hermione Granger membuka pintu.

Mata Hermione membelalak melihat Astoria yang walaupun tersenyum, tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia baru saja menangis. Wajah—terutama pipi bagian kanannya—memerah dan matanya sedikit sipit, tanda ia habis menangis.

"Selamat malam, Hermione," ujar Astoria. "Bolehkah aku... menginap di sini sebentar saja?"

"Astaga... untung aku dan Ron sudah pulang dari The Burrow tadi sore! Kalau tidak, rumah ini pasti kosong! Ceritakan aku apa masalahmu," kata Hermione. "Ayo masuk dulu. Biar kita mengobrol dengan tenang. Akan kubuatkan secangkir cokelat panas untuk kita masing-masing."

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione. Ia menyuguhkan dua cangkir cokelat panas di meja ruang tamu. "Kau punya masalah dengan Draco?"

"Dia ingin pindah ke Bulgaria," ujar Astoria cepat, tanpa basa-basi. Lalu ia mengambil secangkir cokelat panas walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang tidak ingin meminum sesuatu saat ini. "Dia meminta aku dan Scorpius ikut, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau tahulah, kalau aku juga bekerja di sini, di London. Terus dia menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, katanya aku ingin dia pergi jauh, dan lainnya."

"Draco?" tanya Hermione memastikan. "Untuk apa ia ke Bulgaria?"

"Entahlah," ujar Astoria. "Tanya saja Draco sendiri."

"Kau mengatakan itu seakan dia bukan apa-apa di hidupmu," kata Hermione. "Dia itu suamimu. Dia mengajakmu ke Bulgaria, karena dia pasti tidak ingin pisah denganmu."

Astoria mengernyit. "Perkataanmu persis dengan apa yang ia katakan ketika aku berdebat tadi."

Hermione tersipu. "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Dia kan sahabatku."

"Tidak nyambung, Herm," ujar Astoria. "Aku mengatakan ucapanmu hanya persis dengannya, bukan mengatakan kalau kau ada apa-apa dengannya."

Wajah Hermione tambah memerah. "Ya, terserahlah," timpalnya. Lalu ia mengalihkan topik, "Lalu? Kapan kau maukembali ke Malfoy Manor?"

Astoria mendesah. "Bisakah aku tinggal di sini? Hanya untuk waktu singkat?" pintanya. "Aku ingin kembali ke Grengrass Manor, tapi aku tidak ingin orangtuaku dan Daphne mengira aku ada apa-apa dengan Draco."

Hermione mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh. Kau boleh tinggal di sini semaumu. Kau kan sahabatku," kata Hermione. "Masalahnya, bagaimana jika Draco mencarimu?"

"Tidak," kata Astoria. "Dia tidak mungkin mencariku."

"Lebih baik kau kembali saja ke Malfoy Manor. Di sana pasti Scorpius dan lainnya juga mencarimu," ujar Hermione lagi.

"Biarkan aku di sini," kata Astoria keras kepala. "Please, Hermione? Kita sama-sama wanita, kau pasti tahu dan mengerti perasaanku."

Hermione berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Silakan tidur dulu, Astoria. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu lantai dua rumah kami. Selamat datang."

.

.

Hermione berjingkat keluar kamarnya, berusaha tidak membangunkan Ron.

Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu yang ditempati tidur Astoria. Ia membuka pintunya pelan, lalu mendapati bahwa kamar sudah gelap dan Astoria tentunya sudah tertidur lelap. Seseorang yang baru saja menangis memang menjadi mudah tertidur lelap.

Hermione turun ke ruang tamu—agar tidak menganggu siapapun yang tidur di lantai dua—dan menghubungi Draco melalui telepon genggamnya. Draco memang sudah memakai telepon genggam Muggle yang sekarang dianjurkan Kementrian.

"Halo?" kata Draco di seberang. "Ada apa? Tumben kau meneleponku?"

Hermione mengambil napas panjang. "Kau punya masalah dengan Astoria? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menyelesaikannya malam ini juga? Kudengar kau akan pindah ke Bulgaria?"

"Di mana Astoria?" tanya Draco.

"Di rumahku."

"Ya sudah, aku ke rumahmu. Sekarang."

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Diputuskan oleh Draco.

.

.

Begitu mendengar ketukan pintu yang sedikit keras dari luar rumahnya, Hermione memakai jubah tidur beludru merahnya, lalu membuka pintu.

Draco.

"Mana Astoria?" tanya Draco tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia sedang tertidur," ujar Hermione. "Sebenarnya kau mau apa ke rumahku?"

"Entahlah," kata Draco. Lalu ia masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Hermione tanpa menunggu disuruh masuk dulu oleh Hermione. "Aku pintar, ya? Aku sudah mengira kalau Ron sudah tidur dan akhirnya aku tidak memencet bel karena ribut. Aku ketuk saja."

Hermione menutup pintu. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

Draco sudah duduk di sofa, lagi-lagi tanpa menunggu Hermione menyuruhnya duduk. "Berubah apa?"

"Semakin hari, kau semakin dewasa," kata Hermione. "Tapi sikapmu bahkan tidak pernah berubah sejak kita masuk Hogwarts sampai sekarang. Kau masih saja kekanakan dan agak jahil. Sedikit nakal."

"Aku berubah," bela Draco santai. "Kalau aku tidak berubah, aku masih ada di Malfoy Manor sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin ada di sini denganmu yang notabene adalah seorang Muggle-born."

"Terserahlah."

Hening. Hermione tetap duduk, dan Draco juga. Mereka berusaha tidak saling menatap, walaupun kadang-kadang mereka masing-masing saling mencuri pandang.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung.

"A—aku ambil minum dulu," kata Hermione berusaha mencairkan keheningan. Wajahnya memerah.

Draco mengangguk, lalu ia berjalan-jalan, melihat foto-foto keluarga Weasley yang banyak dipajang di meja-meja yang terdapat di sudut dinding. Ada banyak foto di sana. Foto Ron, Harry, dan Hermione saat mereka bertiga di Hogwarts. Ada juga foto pernikahan Ron dan Hermione. Foto Rose yang memeluk boneka. Foto Hugo yang baru lahir.

Draco menatap foto pernikahan Ron dengan Hermione. Hermione tampak sangat cantik di sana. Dengan gaun putih satin sederhana yang memancarkan kecantikan alami Hermione.

Draco, yang entah kenapa tidak ingin menatap foto itu lebih lama lagi, berjalan ke dapur. Dapur ada di belakang ruang keluarga Hermione.

Hermione sedang kesusahan memotong cokelat-cokelat beku. Ia ingin membuat dua cangkir cokelat panas untuk dirinya sendiri dan Draco.

"Tidak usah repot-repot membuat cokelat panas, sementara minuman lain yang lebih praktis masih banyak," kata Draco tiba-tiba, membuat Hermione kaget dan tanpa sadar, pisau yang ia gunakan melukai tangannya sendiri.

"Au!" rintih Hermione kesakitan, luka keluar dari jari telunjuknya.

Draco membelalak, sedikit panik. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia menghampiri Hermione dan memeriksa lukanya. "Kenapa kau tidak berhati-hati? Dengan luka seperti ini, sepertinya tadi kau bisa memotong jarimu sendiri kalau kau tidak lebih dulu menyadari!"

Hermione hanya merintih kesakitan. Lukanya terasa perih.

Tak diduga, tiba-tiba Draco menghisap luka di telunjuk Hermione.

Hermione berhenti merintih, kaget dengan perbuatan Draco.

Draco, yang menyadari kalau Hermione sudah berhenti merintih karena apa yang ia lakukan, kemudian melepaskan telunjuk Hermione. "Maaf."

.

"_Mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Draco. Mereka berdua—Draco dan Hermione—adalah sepasang Ketua Murid Hogwarts saat itu. Sekarang mereka ada di asrama Ketua Murid, dan entah apa yang muncul di pikiran Draco , ia malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang lucu itu setelah sebelumnya ia bertengkar dengan Hermione. Bertengkar di tengah malam memang menjadi rutinitas mereka berdua._

"_Percaya padaku," kata Draco. "Aku mencintaimu." _

_Hermione mengambil napas panjang, lalu berteriak, "Kau mungkin baru saja ingin menyerangku dengan Avada Kedavra, dan yang kaukatakan adalah 'mau jadi pacarku'? Kau tidak meminta maaf?" _

_Untung saja para penghuni Hogwarts lainnya tidak mendengar perkataan Hermione. Kalau tidak, satu Hogwarts akan geger mendengar pengakuan Draco, dan fans-fans Draco serta Hermione mungkin akan bersahabat dengan Myrtle Merana. _

_Draco, yang sedang dimarahi oleh Putri Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, hanya nyengir. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku juga. Tak usah berpura-pura jual mahal, Hermione Malfoy." _

_Hermione mendelik. "Hermione Granger! Bukan Hermione Malfoy!" _

"_Kau bahkan lebih cocok dengan kata Malfoy di belakang namamu," timpal Draco santai. "Kelihatan... lebih anggun dan berwibawa." _

"_Dan aku tidak jual mahal, Malfoy!" _

"_Wow! Kau bahkan tidak membantah apa yang kukatakan! Kalau kau lebih cocok dengan nama Hermione Malfoy daripada Hermione Granger! Berarti... kau mau kan, jadi Hermione Malfoy Ngaku saja, Herm." _

"_Apa-apaan sih, kau ini?" tanya Hermione. "Daripada seperti ini, lebih baik kita melanjutkan pertengkaran saja!" _

_Draco berhenti nyengir tidak jelas. Ia menghampiri Hermione dan berlutut di hadapannya. "Aku serius. Kau mau jadi pacarku atau tidak?" _

_Hermione membelalak. Ia kira Draco hanya bercanda saja. _

"_Yah, mungkin aku bukan tipe-tipe yang diinginkan oleh perempuan lain. Romantis, kekanakan, nakal, jahil, dan lainnya," kata Draco. "Aku juga tidak lebih baik dari Weasley, Potter, atau laki-laki manapun. Tapi percayalah, aku sangat mencintaimu." _

_._

_._

Ingatan ketika mereka berdua masih menjadi sepasang kekasih—secara diam-diam dan tidak diketahui siapapun—terputar di benak Hermione dan Draco.

Semua memori indah tersebut tetap berputar seperti film walaupun rasa sayang mereka masing-masing bukan ditujukan untuk orang yang ada di hadapan mereka itu. Semua muncul, dan tidak dapat ditahan-tahan lagi. Semuanya membungkus diri Hermione dan Draco.

Hening.

"Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan rasa itu kembali lagi," gumam Draco pelan. "Herm, aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk belajar mencintai Astoria, berusaha menyayanginya. Dan mungkin aku berhasil setelah beberapa tahun terlewati."

"Jangan kira hanya kau saja," ujar Hermione pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Aku juga menggunakan seluruh waktu yang tersisa untuk menyayangi Ron dan... dan melupakanmu. Aku juga berhasil. Waktu terlalu banyak untuk itu."

"Berhasil, dan keberhasilan itu berakhir sampai saat ini," ujar Draco. "Paling tidak itu yang terjadi padaku."

"Jadi..."

"Jadi aku mencintaimu lagi," ujar Draco. "Untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak perlu risau memikirkanku, aku tidak akan berusaha memisahkanmu dari Ron seperti yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku masih ada di Hogwarts saat ini."

"Tak apa-apa," ujar Hermione, entah kenapa setetes air mata mendesak keluar dari matanya. "Karena aku juga mencintaimu lagi."

Draco tersenyum lemah, lalu menepuk bahu Hermione pelan. "Lupakan. Lebih baik lupakan. Aku dan kau, sekarang, ada yang punya."

.

.

TBC

a/n: Oh uwooo ini apa maksudnya yah? #garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

Ayo ayo aku minta saran ini... gimana bagusnya, yah? Kan di chapter ini ada DraMione-nya walaupun dikit banget. Dan DraMione ini iseng kutambahin di plot tanpa sadar kalau aku nambahin DraMione, itu akan berpengaruh besar di chapter selanjutnya. Bagusnya... DraMione itu jadian (walaupun Hermione udah punya Ron) atau DraMione itu hanya sekedar suka-suka aja dan nerusin hidup mereka?

Dan ngomong-ngomong, ini masuk rate M, yak? #sebenernya dari nulis tentang DraMione-nya, ini yang nusuk-nusuk hati.

Er... chapter selanjutnya akan dipublish pada tanggal 3 Agustus, mungkin. Tapi akan lebih cepet sumpah kalau review banyak. Dan modemku tetap bagus, pastinya.

Thanks for reading!

-aniranzracz


End file.
